Naruto: The Venom Chronicles
by unrealwarfang
Summary: No one knew where it came from, they only knew that when it arrived it was catastrophic. A corruptive, dark entity that bonded with what ever it possessed. It was only logical for Naruto to be it's host, he was full of anger and hate. The world would tremble, Venom is here. (AU/VENOM Crossover. Possible Naruto/Anko pairing!)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto or Spiderman and in fact this fanfiction is written for a non-profit enjoyment, I write this when I can and when I feel motivated to do so and the profile image for this story is not my own, credits go to the artist who made it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: The time line has been altered heavily, most Genin do not graduate in peace time until the age of 16. The reasoning because of this was that there were no need to rush the training of the shinobi ranks. This also made any Genin that graduated a lot stronger and smarter then they are in the cannon verse and slightly more mature, with the exception of people like Gaara or Sasuke. This is so that my fan-fiction works correctly.

* * *

In many tales there are those of Naruto not being the only child of Minato and Kushina, many of these tales have them alive with their said children. One holding the Kyuubi, the other left and forgotten about by both family and village. The sibling holding the great beast, held aloft and greatly revered whilst Naruto was left to fade into nothingness but instead rising to some great title where he rub it into every ones face about how 'Godlike' he is.

This is not one of these tales, Naruto is not the good guy. He's not raised in conditions that would in the real world make sense with how he acts, no he acts the way he does because of a fateful encounter with something so much a like to Kurama but different in it's own insidious way that he has no other option but to be as he is.

This story starts...now.

It was a dark and gloomy night, today was the birthdays of the Namikaze children. Naruto and his sister Mito, there was another important date today as well. Mito had become a full fledge Shinobi and Naruto a well respected Blacksmiths apprentice.

Now with any other family this would be a momentous occasion, two children reaching the legal age of 16 and one of them joining the ranks of the Shinobi. This was not the case for the Namikaze household, the reasoning was simple.

When the masked Uchiha theorised to be Madara Uchiha attacked the village during the birth of Naruto and Mito Namikaze, the Kyuubi No Kitsune had been sealed into Mito. The choice was a horrible thing to make for the new parents. Alas Minato and Kushina had no other option but to reseal the Kyuubi into Mito. The reasoning behind it was that the past two hosts had been women, so why brake the tradition. For all they knew women could have just been better hosts?

No one had the faintest idea of what would happen over the years, both parents vowed that they would not favour one child over the other.

This was in hope that the attention both children got was equally balanced all around, a hopeful ideal but one that was doomed to fail.

As the the Namikaze heir's grew up, the close proximity of Mito to her brother had an unknown effect. Due to a different seal being used on Mito then intended. Kurama's chakra had leaked out slightly in the earlier years and had caused catastrophic damage to Naruto's growing coils.

The effect of the tailed beasts chakra had effectively ruined the coils whilst they were at their weakest point, when they were growing.

This was spotted rather quickly after Mito started showing Chakra in her body. Naturally both parents were shocked and slightly relieved. At least one of their precious children wouldn't be put in harms way with the dangerous duty of the Shinobi.

If only the world worked that way, over time a hatred began to grow in Naruto's heart. He watched how the village and how his parents treated Mito with honour and respect and yet Naruto was to the very extent treated like a child that was easily hurt, he always had Kakashi with him. In the open, that wasn't to bad the man had attempted time and time again to find ways to make Chakra circulate in Naruto's body but each time was a failure.

Each failure was a bitter reminder of what Naruto was exactly, a civilian. Some one who's only skill to help the village was through menial tasks. That was until one certain, dark figure took an interest in Naruto's plague.

I'm sure you can all guess who this is, after all the snake is always there plotting and planning. Naruto was to much a fluke to pass up, Orochimaru had to study him to see exactly what science had to say about the boy and as such his plans were halted for some time.

After all, if he could gain an ally in one of the Hokage's children then he may gain an unknowing spy. The boy also seemed to have a natural knack for all forms of science, which to the snakes delight also meant that the boy wasn't completely squeamish about what the snake did but to stay on the side of safety he never showed to much of his dark work to his mock 'apprentice'.

Naruto grew along side his sister, his only disability being the lack of ability to wield chakra did not mean he could not do other ordinary, mundane things. After Orochimaru's eventual betrayal, Naruto had lost an interest in the world of science.

After all how could you continue to follow the path of a psychopath like Orochimaru. So instead he went to his parents one day and asked what he could do in to help the village, the responses were mixed. Minato thought Naruto would make a great assistant/receptionist for him to help with his duties as Hokage, which also meant they both could spend time together.

Kushina on the other hand had a much more creative idea, one that interested Naruto greatly. The art of blacksmithing.

It was an archaic skill, one that was greatly unappreciated in the recent years. It was also something Naruto thought he would never be interested in and so he asked his parents to see if there were any blacksmiths in the city that would take him on. He didn't want any of them to know exactly who it was who the Hokage was asking for.

This way he would get a blacksmith that didn't want him simply to say he had the Hokage's son working for him, it was a few months before a struggling Blacksmith returned an answer to the Hokage's office.

So with eagerness. Naruto started on the day he received word from his father, the poor old blacksmith did almost have a heart attack when he saw who had become his apprentice but with respect and wisdom in mind he treated Naruto like any other hopeful boy, a complete idiot.

Which in turn also pleased Naruto. Here was a man willing to teach him as he would any other boy and not with fear and awe that many villagers would do towards the Hokage's son.

This was at the tender age of 14, the natural age of all Upper-class children who attended private schooling. It was a shock to many of the other boys and girls in the school. Here a boy of such pedigree was doing such a manual, dirty and low standard job.

Naruto loved every second of it.

By the time Mito graduated from the academy Naruto had already served two years under his master, as an apprentice Naruto was challenged mentally and physically which had shocked him at first. He knew that some form of physical labour would be needed, due to swinging that large hammer around so often. He didn't even think he'd also have to carefully put his mind towards the task of melting metal from ore and then shaping it into something that could be used.

Naruto blinked, wiping the sweat and grime from his forehead when he had a spare moment before bringing his hammer down with a rumbling roar upon the metal. He coughed as soot from the forge blew upwards into his face, he heard his master laugh in a croaking manner.

He looked over his shoulder to find the older man standing there, his back crooked and bent from many years working over this very same forge. Everything about him seemed to be old and worn apart from his steely blue eyes that showed a cunning and intuitive mind behind them.

The man gave him a crooked few teeth smile, he hobbled over to Naruto looking down at the Tanto he had been working over for this month so far. It was commissioned by none other then his father for his soon to be graduating sister.

'_Sister_' the very thought of her flared a slight flame of jealousy towards her. He quickly squashed that emotion though, what happened wasn't her fault but he couldn't help feel anger from it.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed as he slammed the hammer down on his hand, his mind had wandered no more then a few seconds but he paid the price.

Tegashi Nasako raised an eyebrow at Naruto, the boy had been distant this month ever since the Hokage had commissioned this blade for his only Shinobi child. It left a bad taste in Tegashi's mouth, it was almost as if Minato was rubbing the fact he couldn't be a Shinobi into his sons face. Obviously that wasn't the case, Minato merely thought that Naruto might have wanted some part of him to go a long with his sister on her journeys.

What better way then have him craft a blade that she would use?

Mito bounced on her heels, she was eagerly looking forward to seeing her brother. She adored him immensely, he was so humble and so kind towards people. After all he had no Chakra so he wasn't brought up with the same mentality of a Shinobi and as such he was much more friendly and less stuck up, like many Shinobi.

She arrived at the front of the smithy. Her parents both at her flank, arms linked as they enjoyed their rare times out. They were going to surprise Naruto, they rarely got to see him other then when he came back home at night exhausted from working at the forge from the early hours of the morning until late at night.

They entered 'The Blunted Kama' and walked over towards the counter that was currently unoccupied, tapping the bell on the desk they waited until Tegashi arrived.

The man hobbled in, his eyes widening when he saw the other part of Naruto's family standing there. The man's face relaxed visually but he was still shocked internally, he shrugged it of before leaning against the counter "Lord Hokage, Lady Kushina and Little Mito. What brings you to my store?" he asked.

Minato grinned happily at the old man, he had been in this shop so many times as a fledgling Shinobi that he knew everything about it like the back of his hand. He placed his hand on Mito's shoulder who by the looks of things was about to explode from glee.

Minato spoke once more "Here to pick up Mito's Tanto!" a grin on his face at the old man, a playful look on his face.

Tegashi snorted softly before turning towards the back of the shop before yelling at the top of his impressive lungs "BRAT, THAT TANTO DONE?"

The family were shocked to hear their son referred to in such a tone, even more so when they heard Naruto's response "YEAH, YOU OLD GEEZER IT IS!"

Mito giggled softly. That was her brother certainly, he was always such a hearty person.

Naruto walked out, Tanto in sheath. He saw his parents and a surprised yet happy look passed over his face, his eyes drifted to his sister and that pang of envy rose again but he crushed it. He stared at her band on her forehead and cheered "You did it. I knew you could!"

Mito grinned and leapt at her brother, hugging him tightly she laughed before letting go and stepping back.

She was 5'5 just slightly taller then their mother, her brother closer to their fathers height size of 5'10.

When looking between the siblings one could easily tell who took after which parent, Naruto an almost carbon copy of his father whilst Mito was more of a mixture, her facial structure similar towards her father but still retaining its femininity and her hair almost exactly like her mothers save it being shoulder length instead of waist length.

Naruto held the Tanto out towards Mito, she stared at it in shock. She knew there was a reason for them coming to the blacksmith but she didn't expect Naruto to have made her a gift.

"For you Mito, for when your out there protecting Konoha. This way I can in some form or another join you..."Naruto said, almost as if he had been constantly rehearsing it in his mind to try and make it sound convincing. She missed the strained almost faked smile on his face, this however was not missed by his father.

Mito squealed before unsheathing the blade, holding it in one hand. She inspected the weapon. It didn't look any different from any other Tanto she had seen before but this was different. This was personal, this was made for her and not for some standard shinobi weapon.

She looked at her brother, tears in her eyes. She hugged him once again, harder this time as her lip trembled and she spoke "I'll treasure it always, Naruto. Thank you."

Minato and Kushina smiled. He linked an arm around his wife and held her close, they both couldn't help but think 'We have the perfect family'

Mito thought the same, so did Tegashi. Only Naruto thought differently, he dreamt for bigger. Better things.

The night passed without error. The Namikaze family having left the blacksmith and headed to a simple Ramen shop to eat at, after all they were celebrating Mito's achievement.

They sat at the shop for a few hours, making small talk as they ate. Naruto, barely having said anything his mind focused on something. Minato recognised something was troubling his son and made sure that before the night was over he would find out what. After all Naruto was the most important child to him, he had to make sure that his...handicapped son was well looked after.

By the time they reached the Namikaze estate it was well into the early hours of the morning. Kushina and Mito giggling, in a drunken state. They had decided to do some Sake toasting, to which the girls were a bit overly enthusiastic about.

"Naruto, mind sharing a drink with your old man?" Minato suddenly said, holding two bottles of beer in his hand.

"Uh, sure dad." Naruto replied, not really sure why his dad was suddenly asking him to have another drink with him. He shrugged it off and walked outside following his father.

They stood in silence, staring up at the star filled night sky. It was truly a beautiful sight in Konoha, you always could see the sky so clearly. One of the things worth fighting for Minato told himself several times, he looked over at his son who stood next to him. He smiled sadly, he had hoped that he would have been able to congratulate his son on graduating from the shinobi academy but at the same time he felt a lot of relief knowing that his boy would never be put in the way of danger.

Although Minato knew that this wasn't what Naruto wanted. His son was noticeably agitated and angered at his Sisters achievements, he sighed running a hand through his hair before speaking to Naruto "Naruto, I'm sorry..."

Naruto turned to face his father, a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know what his father was apologizing for, hell he basically favoured him over Mito. The same with his mother, he replied in a puzzled tone "What do you mean?"

Minato leaned against the railing on the back porch he smiled at his son before chuckling, speaking as if trying to mend some great offence "I know you want to be a shinobi, I've always wanted the best for you. Tried to give you everything you could possibly have, if we had noticed the effects of the Kyuubi's chakra then you would be celebrating with your sister becoming a Shinobi...I know, you hate her..."

Naruto's eyes widened, his secret was out. He thought he always masked his emotions about the whole 'Kyuubi Accident' well enough not to be noticed, he didn't hate his sister did he?

"I don't hate Mito, dad. I just...envy her and at the same time I am angry towards her, to you and mum..." Naruto said, almost choking on the emotions he had been holding down so much. Just saying them aloud, finally getting them off his conscience...It made it all the more bitter, the wounds as sore as ever.

He looked at his father, tears threatening to fall. He tried to hold them back, the bottle in his hand beginning to crack slightly from the feelings rushing through him, he croaked out "But I don't hate any of you.." he said before crying.

Minato pulled his son into an embrace, holding him awkwardly for a few seconds before letting him go. He grinned at his sons sheepish look before winking and saying "Our secret."

Naruto laughed before nodding, responding feeling better for the awkward hug.

Minato turned necking the rest of his beer and walking back towards the house, he was genuinely surprised by what Naruto had said to him, what he had confessed and slightly alarmed but he understood the way Naruto felt, it was natural after all.

"Dad!" Naruto called out, to which Minato stopped and turned slightly to look at his son with a look of interest on his face "Thanks, for listening...I'm going to go for a walk, for a little while around the village."

Minato smiled sadly, he nodded at his son "Any time Naruto, I'm here. Your mothers here, be careful and I'll tell the ANBU to give you some space but they won't be completely gone."

A thumbs up was his answer before Naruto walked off towards the back of the garden and through the gate, Minato turned and looked at the shadows near the door way and spoke in a bored tone "Cat, watch him please. Just keep some space.."

Suddenly, with grace a female figure ascended from the shadows. Her hair purple, a mask shaped and coloured to that of a cat to which was her name sake.

With a respectful bow she replied to her orders "Yes, Lord Hokage. As you wish." before sinking back into the shadows and following her charge.

One important thing they all failed to notice that night was a large burning streak across the sky, hurtling towards towards the Forest of Death.

Naruto didn't really pay much attention as to where he was going, just walking. His mind to himself, finally able to enjoy the night and the silence within it. He knew he was safe, every one in this village held him with such high respect for being the Hokage's son. He also had well trained and dangerous ANBU guarding him at all times, which was a bonus he thought.

There was a thunderous crack that ripped through the night sky, the tell tale sound barrier being broken. He snapped his head up looking around frantically, clutching at his pained ears. He saw it, burning like a scene from the deepest part of hell, a meteor hurtling towards the village at insane speeds.

It curved downwards somewhere in the Forest of Death, it was almost impossible to see apart from the intense light as it continued to burn. The trees being blasted apart as it continued on its course, there was a loud explosion as dirt was thrown up into the air and an almost earthquake like tremor around the forest.

The meteor didn't stop though, it ripped its way through the earth and then smashed its way through the barrier that kept the Forest of Death locked in away from the village.

It was heading straight towards him and the housing around, he was suddenly in the air. The strong arms of an ANBU wrapped tightly around him as she carried him away from where the meteor was grinding it's way through the now awakened village.

Cat skidded to a halt, the Lord Hokage's son in her arms. Her attention on the meteor that slammed into a building complex. The screams of civilians already grabbing her attention, she let go of Naruto before giving him a careful inspection.

"Are you unhurt, sir?" Cat asked respectfully to Naruto, she like many Shinobi had long been indoctrinated into being fiercely loyal to Naruto.

Shock was on his face, which then turned to rage and then horror he yelled out "I'm fine but those people in that building aren't. You need to get to them!"

Cat stiffened, her orders were clear not leave Naruto's presence but she was also sworn to help any one in need within the village. She saw Naruto staring at her sternly before pointing and yelling once more "Go!"

She nodded sharply, turning on her heel and leaping towards the rubble and the people trapped within it. The military force would have been alerted and other ANBU heading their way towards the disaster zone.

From within the forest, a large eight legged creature stirred. It had been many, many months since it had been able to catch prey to sate its endless hunger. A giant huntsman spider crawled from its lair, its dark black eyes staring off towards the gaping hole in the wall that kept it away from such tasty sacks of fluid.

It skittered rapidly through the hole, many other creatures not long behind it. It barely managed to get through and escape into the city before a storm of Kunai and jutsu rained from the sky halting or killing many of the animals behind it. It did not care though, it was going to feed and it was going to do so with ease.

The meteor had stilled, but still burning hot to touch. Although oddly enough it was rapidly cooling down. A crack ruptured across it's surface before enlarging into a gaping hole, something began to move from deep within. With an almost fluid grace, a thick black ooze seeped from the heated rock. In agony from the heat around It as well as the disabling sound of the impact, this alien life form was eager to find a host and there were many on this rich planet.

There was one though, that called to it beautifully. You see this creature was a sentient life form. One that had to bind with intelligent life to survive when not in a dormant state, this creature very literally formed a symbiotic life bond with its host and in turn for surviving and feeding of what ever it possessed. It gave the host unimaginable power.

The Symbiote searched eagerly around the crashed zone, it found a young woman speared upon some barbed steel. She was barely with the living but she would do for now, she would serve its purpose.

The woman saw the strange ooze in front of her as it pooled out of the rock, she coughed up a large quantity of blood. Tears in her eyes, she didn't want to die here. Not like this she had barely made it to Chuunin and now this stupid rock had basically killed her.

She barely even noticed the ooze rush towards her before lashing out and cocooning her body. Drinking in her form, wrapping around her tightly. Ripping its way into her mind, taking a grasp of her thoughts. Through control, it forced the agonized woman from the barbed steel and made her move forward.

It accessed her memories, devouring them with eager glee. The woman was some form of highly trained soldier called 'Shinobi' and that this woman was a low ranked member called a Chuunin.

Oh, these delicious abilities she has!

The Symbiote couldn't believe it's luck, this planet was charged with super-powered humans and to believe it was thinking of going to the other inhabitable planet on the other side of the sun...

As the Symbiote forced it's pawn onwards it took advantage of this hosts particular...sense, she could apparently sense when she was in danger or about to be attacked. It was very basic, she couldn't tell where or when the attack was coming only that it was there. The Symbiote would improve on this ability for it's next host. It knew the male was close by, the negative emotions it was releasing was so...intoxicating, it had to have the male.

First though, this attacker had to be dealt with. Having taken everything from the woman it needed the Symbiote simply left her, draining away from her body as if it was being washed away. The woman collapsed to the floor, groaning as she went. She smacked her head off the floor hard, knocking herself out.

The spider then jumped, slamming down around the woman. Baring it's fangs, snapping down into the woman's neck. Piercing her spinal column, completely paralysing her from the neck down. It began to pump its toxins in with earnest, it was then that it turned from the hunter into the hunted.

The Symbiote launched it's self once more, wrapping its self around the arachnid tightly. Like a vice, similar to how the spider would do to prey it would feast on later. It wrestled the creature into submission before it even had a chance to realise what was happening.

Possessing this creature was no effort and it brought with it more tricks and abilities that would make its final host, a being to be feared. It particularly was interested in the creatures webbing, this would be most useful it figured. That and combing with the small amounts of 'Chakra' it could make now would make its wall climbing, water walking and webbing abilities complete. Now just to work on this...'Spider sense' and then all would be right in the world, although it's final host was so tantalisingly close it could almost taste him.

The Symbiote controlled spider scurried away, leaving the dyeing woman to to her grim fate. Froffing at the mouth as her insides were rapidly melted away by the aggressive venom and turned into mush, all the while the woman was alive until she passed away moments later.

Naruto watched the carnage from his safe spot at the end of the street, under an archway with fascinated horror. The ANBU and helping Shinobi were rapidly at work, pulling civilians alive or dead from the rubble and clearing any of the rock with Jutsu.

Cat was busy at work pulling a man who had to have his arm removed at the elbow from a dangerous spot he was in, she looked around the scene. It was likefrom hell, women and men a like moaning and screaming. Flames roaring and the stench of burnt flesh filled the air, she turned her attention back to Naruto and almost froze instantly as there was a ooze covered Giant Huntsman spider perched just above him, readying it's self to strike. She instantly threw a Kunai from her side holster with deadly accuracy towards the Spider before yelling out "HUNTSMAN!"

Several Shinobi twisted on their heels, watching where the weapon was flying to. They all leapt into action, speeding their way towards Naruto. He was in no real danger, the kunai struck the spider before it could even move.

The Symbiote was alarmed when the Kunai lodged it's self into the spiders brain, the alien managed to open a small window for the Kunai to kill the basic beast, after all it didn't want it's host to be killed before it could join with him.

Releasing it's hold on the dead creature, the alien rained down upon the unsuspecting human. It had at last succeeded in what it needed. A perfect host...

Naruto watched in puzzlement as Cat froze, staring at him. He almost crapped himself when she threw a Kunai directly at him, thinking the death and the destruction had made her snap and boy was he relieved when the weapon soared over head and stuck into something squishy, he was definitely alarmed when she called out Huntsman though.

He looked up to see the now dead spider lodged firmly into the wall as several other bladed weapons pinned the dead creature onto the wall, he grimaced as something dripped down and slapped him right in the middle of his head before more of it rained down onto his body.

'Great, I'm getting bled on all over...' he thought to himself darkly, he definitely would need a show- he stopped suddenly. He was forced onto his knees, he then heard a horrific hissing screeching sound and realised that what ever it was that was covering his body was not blood, it was ALIVE!

He screamed and thrashed at his clothing as this strange, foreign liquid clawed at his body. He felt his head being yanked back by and invisible hand and his jaw held firmly open. Realising that this was some form of thick black ooze. He continued to scream in horror as it began to completely cover him and before long his entire body was wrapped in a skin tight suit and not long after that it began to poor down his open throat and cover his face, the creature settled around him before hardening like rock.

It had begun.

* * *

Authors notes: Hello there peoples!

Just a quick few notes, this is a new fanfiction I've decided to do. I've seen many fanfictions of Venom in the Naruto verse and to be frank most of them sucked, they ended up as Harems or just plain boring. I hope to god that I can make a fanfiction that can satisfy both my needs and every one elses.

I'm also looking for more Beta-readers and people who would be willing to give me regular input on my story.

Thank you all for reading, any and all serious comments will be taken into account.


End file.
